cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilo
< - - Back to Characters Lilo is played by KiaraPhantom. Biography Lilo is an orphan, or considered a runaway orphan due to her limited talk of her past. She stumbled across Hopper one night, seeing his montrous form. Surprisingly, she is not taken aback by it, proclaiming that she's seen worse. Since then, the two have been inseparable, and she looks up to Naveen as her guardian angel. Not given a name, or so he says, she named her new friend Hopper, because he looked like a grasshopper. One night, they went to a circus where it had many freaks of nature and wonders alike. By next morning, the Ringmaster, Dr. Facilier, offered the circus as their home, as long as they do their part in the show, in which Hopper had to tell what happens to him at night, and thus, they start their job as a special act. At first, they felt welcomed, including to Facilier's number one star, Esme. However, Hopper is still unsure if this place is suited for Lil' Lilo...or even for him. Personality Lilo is actually a little more mature for her age and speaks what she believes is the truth, or in other words, she's brutally honest. Some may like that in her, some may believe she's a little brat. She is not one to quickly judge, and tries to view goodness in one person. Role in the Cirque Flying acrobat stunt with Hopper Relations Hopper She considers Hopper as her only friend and guardian angel, since she found him, and will do anything to break his curse. Rapunzel When meeting new people, she is one to shy away for a moment, but quickly warms up. She meets Rapunzel through Esmeralda and began touring around the cirque. She views Rapunzel as a big sister, and wishes no more than to spend time with her and Hopper together. Megera Lilo and Hopper met Megera while touring the cirque. She and Lilo become fairly acquainted until Derek pulled her aside to talk. Afterwards, Megera went off for an evening walk, bumping into her. She was looking for a place to hang a flyer, so Megera helped her out. In that time, they kept each other company and became closer than ever. Megera calls her "Munchkin." Belle When Lilo heard Hopper had saved Belle from being eaten alive, she was relieved that no one was hurt. They are now good friends and also views her as a big sister. Helga Lilo had been wanting to hang out with Hopper, but Dr. Facilier had been pulling him aside for other tasks, and it has been upsetting her. She made a doll for him, but when Hopper was suddenly pulled away, she throws it down, upset and lonely. A little later, she runs into Helga, who holding the doll she threw away. Lilo is never one to judge quickly, and sees Helga as a motherly figure, and not a mean person that everyone said she was. She and Helga become close as a mother/daughter relationship, but what will happen when she first meets Hopper...in his night form? Esmeralda Though they haven't been hanging around a lot, Esme and Lilo are acquainted. Dr. Facilier Dr. Facilier offered Lilo and Hopper the cirque as their new home, but both are unsure if this place is fit for them. Introduction thumb|450px|left Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Performer